


Strike

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Chest'; "A high-pitched squeak heralds yet another disaster..."; Belated extra-special Get-Well-in-Next-to-no-Time Edition for <i>Muffy</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

**Prompt** : Chest

oOo

  
A high-pitched squeak heralds yet another disaster and Sammy rushes into the living room, brandishing his bleeding finger like a rapier.

“Slipped with–” the seven-year-old whimpers, “…while–” he sniffs, “…cutting nails.”

“You cut yourself with the nail scissors?” John asks incredulously. “Do I want to know how?”

“Probably not,” Dean comments from the other side of the table. John merely gives his eldest a look.

“Good thing then, we still have the first-aid kit on the table. Had to fix up your brother’s chest after he impaled himself with the tip of a knife… while sharpening it.”

Dean just shrugs.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.
> 
> A/N 2: This might be a tad bit late, _Muffy_ but my well wishes are no less sincere. Get up and about in no time, dear. *tight huggles*


End file.
